Life As We Love It
by totallyawesomecolfer
Summary: Life as we know it AU. Kurt and Blaine have never got on well but they are thrown in at the deep end after their two best friends die in a car crash. How will they ever get along? Let alone raise a baby?
1. Chapter 1

"Did Jamie and Sarah ever tell you who would be the guardians of Lily in the unlikely event that both of them should die?"

"Umm...No?" Kurt and Blaine said at the same time, both of them were really confused as to why they were both in the same room at the same time considering that every time they had ever met before had never ended well.

Especially the first time...

_It had been the summer of 2012 and Kurt had just started NYADA and was loving every minute of it. He was going to be a Broadway start within the next 10 years and he knew it. The college grounds were breathtaking and he had met some really amazing people. One of whom he had bonded particularly well with, Sarah. Sarah had dark brown hair and amazing blue eyes that Kurt thought looked like tiny gemstones, not that he would ever tell her that. They had been placed in the same building and had become very close pratically living in each other's rooms_

"_KKKUURRTT!" Kurt could Sarah yelling from downstairs._

"_What now Sarah?" Kurt yelled back just as loudly. He had coursework to finish and it had to be done within the week and hadn't got time for yelling competitions_

"_Will you please come here?" Sarah replied in a sing song voice._

"_Why? I have coursework to finish and you know it." Kurt said but got up anyway. He may have ruled the roost back in Ohio but now he was with Sarah, as much as he hated to admit it, she was the boss between the pair. He clunked down the stairs and turned the corner into her small college room. It smelt like someone had exploded a perfume factory in her room but Kurt didn't really care, he liked the smell._

"_What?" Kurt huffed as he stood in the door frame._

"_I'm going to set you up with someone. Any requirements?" Kurt choked on air. He must have misheard right? _

"_What!"_

"_I. Am. Setting. You. Up. With. Another. Male."_

"_I got that but WHY?" _

"_Don't know." Sarah shrugged. "It's fun and you could do with a boyfriend."_

"_As much as I appreciate the 'help' I don't want or need a boyfriend Sarah."_

"_Ohh plleeassee Kurt! I will love you forever and ever and I know you want one really." Damn it Sarah knew him too well already. Yes, he did want a boyfriend, he had never had one before... unless you counted Chandler in senior year which Kurt didn't. _

"_You know what, fine. But just this once and I am blaming you if anything bad happens." Sarah leapt up and jumped into Kurt's arms._

"_Thank you. And it won't I promise. I need to ring Jamie now to tell him Friday is on the go ahead. He already has the perfect friend for you." Sarah smiled sweetly at Kurt. Jamie was Sarah's long term boy friend and he had no doubt they would one day be very happily married. _

"_What! You had already planned it!"_

"_Maybe. Now go and finish you work sweetie." Sarah bopped him on the nose and turned back to her desk to grab her phone. Kurt sighed and turned to go back to her work._

_-oOo-_

"_Dude? What are you doing this Friday? Sarah says she has a date for you."_

"_Awesome. What's he called? Is he hot?" Blaine replied. Blaine had been Jamie's friend for as long as he could remember and more importantly Jamie had been Blaine's regular date setter upper for the past 3 years. Without him Blaine would probably still be the nerd he had been at high school. _

"_Kurt. I think. She said you're going to love him. Really innocent and sweet, she met him of her course." _

"_Hmm. Okay, let's hope for your sake he puts out." _

"_Haha. Whatever man. You up for it then?"_

"_Yeah sure. Why not?"_

_-oOo-_

_Kurt had wanted to explode form nerves all evening. Today was the day he was going to meet his blind date that Sarah had set up for him and now he was just about ready to kill her. He had dressed in his best Marc Jacobs jacket and tight black skinny jeans. _

"_Kurt. You will be fine. He won't be able to resist you. You look amazing."_

"_Yeah well..." Kurt knew he looked amazing, he just wasn't sure he was ready to meet a guy on a blind date. It was too late to go back now though. Kurt was bought back to his senses when he heard a loud knock on the door._

"_There we go Kurt. Knock him dead." Kurt kissed Sarah on the cheek, climbed down the stairs and opened the door. He was met with an attractive male with dark curly hair and an olive complexion. However any good points were quickly lost when Kurt heard him smacking his lips together because he was chewing gum. _

"_Anyone ever told you that's rude?" Kurt said snarkily._

"_Yeah, actually. They have. I am assuming you're Kurt." _

"_You would assume correct. I am going to assume you're my blind date."_

"_Smart kid. Yeah, Blaine." Blaine said as he stuck his hand out. The guy was good-looking and certainly care about his clothes but really he looked as if he had been just let out of school. _

_Kurt shook his hand politely and looked around._

"_So where are we going and how are we going to get there?"_

"_Burger bar and on my bike." Blaine said casually._

"_On your bike? You are joking right!." Kurt could just about live with the burger but there was no way he was going on a motorbike._

"_No. I am serious, unless you have a better idea." _

"_You know what? Let's go in my car. I'll drive."_

"_Cool. What kind of car you got?" _

"_That one over there." Kurt replied pointing to his car in the corner of the car park._

_Blaine turned to look at the blue car where his date was pointing and he couldn't help but laugh. It was awful, properly terrible. _

"_What, may I ask, is so funny?" Kurt asked._

"_Your car is awful and I would not been seen dead in it."_

"_Looks like I will have to kill you then. Wouldn't that be a shame?" _

"_Fine. You know what dude? Let's go." _

"_Don't call me dude." Kurt said through gritted teeth. The pair walked through the car park in an awkward silence. The both climbed into the car and just as Kurt was starting up the engine Blaine's phone went off with the ringtone 'Hard' by Rihanna._

"_I gotta get this" Blaine said awkwardly._

"_Ummm. Hey... um you." Blaine said into the phone._

"_Tonight? Yeah sure, 11? Make it 10:30. I think it will end pretty soon. Yeah, see you ba—Billy"_

_Kurt chuckled to himself. It was obvious that the person on the phone was Blaine's regular booty call. Once the call had finished, Kurt stopped laughing and turned to face Blaine. _

"_As lovely as this has been. I don't go on dates with assholes who have a booty call after the date. So get out of my car so I can go home."_

"_Well, I don't date virgins." Kurt blushed and pointed to the door._

"_Out." Blaine opened the door waved and walked across the parking lot. Kurt sighed and got out of the car. He knew this was a bad idea all along. He opened the front door to the building and climbed the stairs to his room. He found Sarah asleep on his couch, obviously planning to stay awake for him._

"_Mmmm... How'd it go?" She muttered sleepily._

"_Well considering I was gone all of 15 minutes I would say not well. He was an asshole."_

"_What! What time is it?_

"_8:15 Sarah. Remind me never to let you set me up on a date again. Ever."_

"Well, it's you guys. Together." The lawyer replied.

"US! TOGETHER!" shouted Blaine.

"You must have got it wrong." Kurt insisted.

"Nope it says here in black and white. You two must look after Sophie. The legal documents will arrive soon."


	2. Chapter 2

The lawyer got up and left the room as Kurt and Blaine sat in silence contemplating what this meant for the both of them. Kurt has a life and friends that he really couldn't afford to give up. But he loved Sophie like his own daughter considering he would never really have a chance to have a baby of his own.

Blaine also had a life to go back to. He had friends and reputation and he just couldn't stand Kurt. He was so snobby and so boring. He loved Sophie but there had to be another option.

"We can't do it. They must have known. They're not that stupid." Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah well... What are the alternatives? As much as I don't like you and think you are going to make a rubbish Dad, we can't just leave Lily to go into care. Can we?" Kurt snapped back at Blaine.

"No. But I have a life. Can't you just look after most of the time and then I will help at weekends or something?"

"NO. I have a life too, you know. And if we are doing this we are doing it together. It's what Sarah and Jamie would have wanted. They were always there for us when they were alive. Now we have to listen to their will. So either we do it properly and pretend to get on or we don't do it at all and send Lily into a care home where some random family will adopt her. Choose."

Blaine, who was slightly taken aback by Kurt's outburst just nodded and looked into Kurt's eyes.

'I guess, we'll have to do it together then.' Blaine said quietly.

Kurt who was slightly taken aback by Blaine's sudden change of opinion looked Blaine up and down and then turned to leave the room.

'Lilly is staying with a friend until the documents arrive and then we will sign them and then we will move into their house and get on with our lives. Our lives that will now include Lily. Understand?'

'Wait. What! We have to live together?' Blaine had leapt out of his chair to go and grab Kurt's arm before he could turn away.

'Yes Blaine. We have to live together. I thought that was sort of obvious considering we have to raise a child together.' Kurt replied patronisingly.

'But...I...'

'Why? Planning on moving in with your boyfriend? Oh wait... Blaine Anderson doesn't do boyfriend or any kind of committed relationship for that matter. I will see you next week and by that point you will have sorted out your life and you will be ready to help me raise a child.' Kurt said snarkily before turning to grab the door handle and leaving before Blaine could reply.

'Well..shit... That Hummel guy sure knows how to stand up for himself' Blaine muttered to know one in particular.

A couple of days later two large brown envelopes were posted through Kurt Hummel's perfectly painted front door and Blaine Anderson's not so perfectly painted front door. That was the deciding day.

It had been a fairly ordinary morning for Kurt as he had got up at 7am to get through his usual skin routine before eating a breakfast of porridge and blueberries and walking to the local shop to pick up his copy of Vogue and a newspaper. New York was constantly changing so he went to go and sit in his favourite coffee shop for a while and just watch all the people go by. Sometimes he even made up stories for them. Like, the guy in the purple hat had recently broken up with his bisexual girlfriend after he had found her kissing another girl in their lounge. Or take the guy in the green jumper he had just found out he had got a job working behind the scene at Wicked on Broadway. Those were the best kinds of stories the ones that Kurt could relate to. Since leaving NYADA he had been in several musicals as cameo and he was just beginning to break into bigger roles and he was hoping one day he might just get to play Fiyero from Wicked. He was certainly on his way.

By the time he was walking back home it was getting onto 11am. He walked extremely slowly knowing exactly what was awaiting him on his doorstep. The life-changing documents that would now mean he would be a legal guardian of a child. As he got home he opened the door as slow as humanly possible and stared at his door mat for several minutes. He had lied in that room. This wasn't something he wanted to do. He had dreams to pursue and a life to make and what he really wanted was an opportunity to have a child with someone he loves. Definitely not Blaine Anderson.

Blaine's morning had also been pretty ordinary but Blaine's ordinary was very, very different to Kurt's. He had woken up around 10am and then he had made some waffle form 3 day old batter that probably was going to make him ill. He had then turned on his TV and played video games for a good half hour before he heard the letter box go. Normally Blaine Anderson loved getting post and was always somebody who would rush to the front door as soon as the letterbox went. However today Blaine knew exactly what was awaiting him and funnily enough he wasn't in any rush to get the mail. He still got up but not to go and get the post. He wandered into his bedroom and looked around and laughed because quite frankly he knew those sheets had a million stories to tell. He stood in front of his cupboard doors before opening the doors. Each door had hundreds of tiny picture stuck on it. Blaine nearly lost it then. Every single one of the pictures reminded him of something or someone he loved. There was the one when he was 16 and wearing his Dalton blazer for the first time. Then there was the one with his first boyfriend, Sebastian. That had been a messy relationship and was one of the reasons he hated being committed to one person. The tears were falling now freely. Then as he skimmed the cupboard doors and particularly poignant picture caught his eye. It had been taken about a year ago and it was off him, James, Sarah and Lily. They were all laughing, he was holding Lily. He was pretty sure that it had been taken by one of their other friends. He looked so happy and free and all of sudden Blaine knew what he had to do.

Blaine slammed the cupboard doors and turned and marched out into the hall. He picked up the large envelope and walked over to his kitchen table. He peeled back the seal and carefully removed the documents. He stared at the paper for several minutes trying to absorb some of what was in front of him. It wasn't working. He shook himself and skim read the paper.

'You will be expected to care and..blah...blah..money...blah.'

And then he signed on the dotted line.

Kurt had been reading through the documents in great deal. He had checked all the conditions and how much support he would get. Then he got to a part of the document that was written in a different font.

'Hi Kurt, it's definitely not a good thing if you're reading this as it means we are no longer with you but thank you. Thank you for taking care of Lily. I know you don't like Blaine but James and I couldn't agree on who was more responsible and we knew you both had other thing on so couldn't care for Lily by yourself. I am sorry for doing this to you. But I trust you. I love you forever. Please take care of Lily and don't kill Blaine. Lots of Love Sarah.'

Kurt could feel the tears streaming down his face but he didn't try to wipe them he just sat and re-read the note several times.

And then he signed on the dotted line.


End file.
